Où sont passés les crayons?
by Neverendingastory
Summary: Quand on veut jouer à un strip poker mais qu'on en ignore les règles, voilà que trois héros se retrouvent à improviser un strip mikado ... Le ridicule ne tue il paraît... A vous d'en juger...


Titre : _Jeu de pailles  
_

Auteur : Neverendingastory

Genre : humour

Rating : K+

Source : FF7. L'histoire se déroule avant Crisis Core mais il n'est pas nécessaire réellement d'avoir joué au jeu pour comprendre l'histoire. Seules quelques allusions seront faites par rapport au jeu mais aucun spoiler.

Notes : grosse parodie de trois grand héros du SOLDAT. A lire quand on ne veut pas se prendre la tête avec quelque chose de sérieux.

Résumé : Quand on veut jouer à un strip poker mais qu'on en ignore les règles, voilà que trois héros se retrouvent à improviser un strip mikado ... Le ridicule ne tue il paraît... A vous d'en juger...

--

_C'était un matin calme pour les membres du SOLDAT et les trois héros de notre histoire s'ennuyaient ferme. Aucune affectation pour les trois plus grands première classe. Aucun entraînement à faire - ils avaient déjà combattus tous les monstres proposés par le centre d'entraînement - et aucun nouveau à aider. Bref, une de ces journées où on regrette de s'être levé. Surtout quand il pleut dehors avec une telle intensité qu'on risquerait de se prendre un mog sur la tête. C'est ainsi que pour la dixième fois en à peine cinq minutes, le grand et ô combien sexy Sephiroth soupira de désespoir. Genesis recommençait la lecture de LOVELESS pour la trentième fois depuis le début de la journée et Angeal était bien tenté de l'assomer à coups d'Epée broyante afin qu'il cesse de leur répéter inlassablement ses passages préférés. Mais il aurait risqué d'abîmer son épée et elle aurait ainsi rouillé. Quelle horreur! Il lui aurait fallu dépenser des gils pour la réparer et quand on est un radin on s'en passera bien. Bref, une journée magnifique s'annonçait à l'horizon pour nos trois protagonistes._

_Un bruit se fit soudain entendre et Sephiroth se redressa rapidement pour jeter un regard en direction du couloir. Fausse alerte. C'était juste une milice borgne qui venait de se prendre un acacia en pleine tronche. Mais qui avait bien pu mettre un acacia en pot juste en plein milieu du couloir? Dans son élan de bonté, Angeal - enfin c'était surtout pour éviter un nouveau couplet sur la déesse - s'avança pour aider le milice. Il poussa l'acacia contre le mur en espérant que cela serait suffisant. Mais il aurait du savoir que lorsqu'on est borgne, on ne sait pas très bien voir les choses. C'est ainsi que le milice finit par s'assomer en se prenant une seconde fois l'acacia en pleine face. Soupirant de dépit, Angeal le laissa là étendu par terre préférant encore de loin les couplets de LOVELESS. Revenant auprès de ses deux amis, il s'affala sur son siège et posa son Epée broyante à côté de lui. Manque de bol, l'épée glissa et finit par s'étaler au sol en un bruit strident. Génesis soupira face au bruit qui l'avait perturbé durant la lecture d'un passage ultra passionnant et Sephiroth ouvrit les yeux. Oui, finalement, il avait fini par s'endormir d'ennuis. Angeal, quand à lui, pleurnichait tout contre sa petite épée chérie qui venait de se prendre une éraflure. Mince, il allait devoir payer les réparations. Quoiqu'il était toujours possible de la réparer lui-même, ça coûterait moins cher._

_Finalement, après un quart d'heure de pleurnicheries intempestives, Genesis se leva et fourra une pommesotte dans la bouche du pleurnichard afin de pouvoir finir tranquille l'acte trois. Sephiroth se massa les tempes, présentant l'arrivée d'une migraine puissance chocobo or. Lorsque la pomme fut terminée, Angeal se releva doucement afin de déposer avec délicatesse son épée sur un fauteuil un peu plus loin dans la salle réservée au SOLDAT. Un sourire niais ornait son visage et Sephiroth en était désormais à faire craquer les jointures de ses mains pour se détendre. Genesis venait de finir l'acte trois. Le fanatique de l'Epée broyante - il faut savoir qu'il lui avait tout de même érigé un autel avec quelques fleurs seulement car il ne voulait pas dépenser plus d'argent que cela - revint près de ses amis et les regarda avec un air sérieux. Genesis ne leva pas pour autant son regard de son précieux LOVELESS et Sephiroth inspira profondément, se préparant au pire._

**_- _Je m'ennuie les gars.**

**- Je peux te lire la fin de l'acte quatre si tu veux.**

**- Non, merci Genesis mais on en est à la dixième lecture accompagnée alors je crois que cela suffira.**

**- Tu rates pourtant une oeuvre de toute grande beauté Sephiroth.**

-** Si tu le dis... Hum... Un strip poker, ça vous tente?**

_Surpris par la proposition de l'argenté, Genesis abandonna même la lecture de son livre fétiche. Angeal, lui, mit ses mains dans ses poches et eut un regard plutôt sinistre. Inutile de se demander pourquoi. Poker signifiait jeu d'argent et radin comme il était, il était hors de question de jouer à cela. Bien entendu, aucune mise n'était de rigueur dans le strip poker puisque cela était remplacé par...comment dire...autre chose? Mais le simple mot poker avait suffit pour qu'Angeal ne veuille pas y jouer. Genesis reprit sa lecture, le rouge aux joues, sans qu'aucun des deux autres ne sache pourquoi et le silence s'installa de nouveau... Un silence qui dura...dura... jusqu'à ce que Sephiroth, excédé, reprenne la conversation... Enfin, si on pouvait parler de conversation..._

-** Alors?**

-** Je...ne connais pas les règles...**

-**Tu plaisantes Genesis?**

-** Non...**

**- Forcément, à force de rester dans son bouquin, il ne connaît rien. A part nos pommes peut être...**

- **Moins au moins, je ne suis pas fanatique de mon épée.**

-** Facile, t'as pleins de gils alors tu sais facilement la réparer toi!**

- **C'est sûr qu'avec sa rareté, c'est extrêmement facile.**

- **Raaah, vous m'énervez! On ne parlait pas de ça au départ.**

- **Pourquoi tu tiens tant à jouer à ça Sephiroth?**

- **Parce qu'on s'ennuie. Il faut bien tuer le temps, non?**

-** Je n'aime pas ce jeu car il faut miser de l'argent.**

**- Radin.**

- **Rat de bibliothèque.**

- **C'est pas bientôt fini oui? Bon, le principe du strip poker, c'est qu'on ne mise pas d'argent Angeal...**

-** Oui mais quand même. On a pas de jeu de cartes.**

- **Et?**

-** On t'a pas sonné. Finis ton acte Genesis.**

- **Pourtant, sa question était pertinente.**

- **Compter seulement pas sur moi pour aller en acheter un!**

**- Radin.**

- **Rat de bibliothèque.**

- **Vous n'allez pas recommencer?**

_C'est ainsi qu'Angeal finit par croiser les bras et tourna le dos aux deux autres, boudant comme un gamin de six ans. Genesis, impassible, reprit sa lecture et on en revint au point de départ. A savoir, l'ennuie et le silence. Seules les feuilles de temps en temps tournées arrivaient à couper le silence pesant qui régnait dans la salle du SOLDAT. Sephiroth finit par se lever, sa longue chevelure frôlant sa nuque, et se dirigea vers la salle de briefing. Il revint un quart d'heure plus tard avec tout un tas de bics, crayeurs et marqueurs en main. Angeal le regarda d'un air interrogateur et Sephiroth balança son trésor sur la table la plus proche. Il prit trois chaises et s'installa sur l'une d'elles. _

-** Vous venez ou quoi?**

- **Et tu comptes faire quoi? Compte pas sur moi pour dessiner!**

- **Avec ton niveau, tu ne serais de toute façon pas capable de dessiner ne serait-ce qu'une pomme de Banora.**

- **Et toi alors? A part ta déesse, tu connais rien.**

- **Venez ici, tout de suite! Et arrêtez de raler par la même occasion. Vous me donnez la migraine.**

- **T'as qu'à prendre de l'aspirine.**

- **Avec les examens qu'Hojo me fait subir, les aspirines n'ont plus aucun effet sur moi.**

- **Peut-être te faut il t'en remettre à la déesse?**

- **Gen', c'est qu'un bouquin. Un bouquin alors arrête avec tes stupidités dignes d'un milice!**

_C'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs brises de bec entre Genesis et Angeal, les trois soldats de première classe se retrouvèrent autour d'une table avec devant eux plusieurs crayons. L'argenté était fier de son coup, Angeal était satisfait tant qu'il n'y était pas question d'argent et le rougeâtre soupirait d'avoir du abandonné son oeuvre si parfaite. Le principe était simple. Vu qu'il était hors de question de faire un strip poker, il fallait faire avec les moyens du bord. Et ces dits moyens, c'était les crayons. Quel lien entre des crayons et un strip poker? Aucun. Alors qu'allaient ils faire? Tout fier de son idée, Sephiroth annonça au reste de la troupe_

- **On va jouer au mikado!**

-** Tu te moques de nous? Tu m'as fait abandonné ma lecture pour ça?**

- **On va bien s'amuser!**

- **Je veux rentrer chez moi...**

- **Angeal, fais pas le gamin. Y a pas d'argent ici...**

- **Bon, d'accord. Ca sera mieux que de rien faire... Je suppose...**

- **Bon, à chaque fois que l'un de nous touche un crayon, on retire un vêtement.**

- **Allez, c'est parti...**

_C'est ainsi que les trois plus grands soldats de tous les temps se mirent à jouer à un strip mikado. Preuve que l'ennuie peut vraiment vous pousser à faire n'importe quoi... Cependant, quand on est un SOLDAT, on prend toujours les "combats" au sérieux et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception. C'est ainsi qu'après un quart de jeu "dans les règles", les trois se mirent à user de divers tours pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. Forcément, tellement ils étaient concentrés, le jeu n'avait pas évolué d'un mog et on en était toujours au même point. C'est à dire trois SOLDAT entièrement vêtus. A ce rythme, Angeal et Genesis allaient craquer et abandonner. Ce fut Sephiroth qui tricha le premier. Tandis que Genesis retirait lentement un crayon, l'argenté cria un "regardez" en pointant quelque chose sur la vitre à leurs côtés. Déstabilisé, Genesis toucha un autre crayon qui finit sa course en faisant bouger un marqueur. L'argenté sourit fièrement avant d'hausser les épaules et de signifier que ce n'était finalement qu'une mouche. Genesis soupira en lâchant un "sale tricheur" et dut retirer un vêtement. Un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres et il ne retira qu'une chaussure. Après tout, Sephiroth n'avait pas précisé si le gagnant indiquait le vêtement a retiré. A ce rythme là, on était parti pour la journée. Au moins, elle serait comblée et plus d'ennui à l'horizon..._

_Cinq minutes plus tard, ce fut Angeal qui éternua bruyamment faisant par la même occasion bouger cinq marqueurs. Le pauvre venait de se faire perdre tout bêtement par sa faute et il commença à ronchonner dans son coin. A son tour, il retira une chaussure. Sephiroth, lui, était toujours entièrement vêtu et il resta ainsi pendant longtemps à dire vrai... Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Genesis se retrouvait grand perdant, suivi de près par Angeal. Ils en étaient à moitié dévêtus tandis que l'argenté ne l'était toujours pas. Soupirant, Angeal, finit par lâcher avec rage_

-**T'es qu'un sale tricheur.**

**- Pourquoi tu dis cela?**

-** T'as toujours rien enlevé toi! Alors que Genesis et moi on se les caille à moitié nu!**

- **J'y peux rien si je suis plus concentré. Après tout, n'est-ce pas ce que tu préconises au nouveau soldat que tu as sous ton aile?**

- **Ouais, mais Zack, c'est un vrai boulet. Il est jamais concentré le gamin!**

- **Toi non plus.**

**- La ramène pas le rat de bibliothèque!**

-** Tu veux la guerre le radin?**

_En ayant plus qu'assez d'avoir de nouveau perdu le centre de l'attention, Sephiroth se leva d'un bond, s'attirant des regards intrigués. D'un rapide coup, il retira le dessus de sa tunique, se retrouvant torse nu devant les deux autres. Un simple haussement d'épaules plus tard et ils reprenaient le jeu._

-** Pourquoi t'as fait ça?**

-**Pour vous montrer mon corps parfait?**

-** Tu plaisantes j'espère?**

- **Non, il est parfait!**

**- Regarde, t'es imberbe! Moi, au moins, c'est pas le cas.**

-** Mais t'as pas de tablettes de chocolat.**

- **La déesse n'apprécie pas cela.**

**- Ta déesse elle en a rien à kicker car elle est crevée. **

**- Comment oses tu?**

**- Bah quoi? C'est qu'un bouquin!**

_Genesis frappa brutalement de son poing contre la table. Se faisant, la multitude de crayons roula le long de la table pour terminer sa course au sol._

**- Aaah, Gen', tu as fait bouger les crayons, à poil!**

**- Sephiroth c'est pas le moment.**

**- Si, ça me semble le bon moment au contraire.**

**- Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi.**

_Tandis que le rougeâtre se disputait contre ses deux amis, un milice passait la serpillère dans le couloir. N'étant pas borgne, il ne se cogna pas contre l'acacia. Cependant, il soupira face au milice à terre - et oui un acacia c'est coriace et ça vous met k.o - et il le traîna jusque dans la salle du SOLDAT. C'est ainsi que la serpillère à la main, il assista au spectacle. Trois des plus grands soldats - à moitié nu - se disputaient pour un stupide jeu. Le grand Sephiroth et le grand Angeal s'étaient ligués contre le pauvre Genesis qui se débattait en vain pour éviter de se retrouver entièrement dénudé. Après tout, il avait perdu après son brillant coup de poing sur la table... Un peu plus loin, dans la salle de briefing, le directeur Lazard débarqua pour entamer une nouvelle réunion. Il regarda les tables et finit par lâcher_

- **Où sont passés les crayons?**

--

Et voilà,

ma première fic terminée et j'ai honte. Du début à la fin c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Comme excuse? Hum... Je l'ai rédigé en une heure alors qu'on approchait de minuit? Comment ça c'est pas une excuse? Rooh bon ça va hein... TT

Je tenais à m'excuser auprès des grands fans de ces trois perso car... J'avoue, je me suis pas mal foutu de leur poire. Mais c'était siiii tentant.

Si l'histoire vous a plu, et bien, il se peut que je fasse une suite. Pas directement lié à cette histoire mais dans la même logique... Genre, où comment Zack a appris à jouer au bowling? Ou encore comment Cloud s'est fait avoir par une peluche lors d'un strip pierre-papier-ciseaux.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer. Ca pourra m'aider à m'améliorer :p


End file.
